Reunions in the Snow
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: A One-shot fic W/ Weird characters gone. It's been 5 years since Aoshi left on a mission. But as he finally returns, he finds a great deal more in store for him.


Reunions in the Snow By Shizuka-chan16  
  
A One-shot fic  
  
-Aoshi has left Misao behind for a mission and is gone for almost 5 years. Now, he has returned, but what does she have in store for him? -  
  
It was a snowy evening at the Aioya. Everyone had come inside for the night to enjoy the warmth of the fire and a good supper. But Okina was the first to notice that one seat at the table went without a person. He looked around. "Does anyone know where Misao-chan is?"  
  
"She was upstairs last I checked." Okon told him, passing the rice to Shiro.  
  
Okina looked up towards the ceiling worriedly. He sighed and rose to his feet. "I'll take her some dinner. The poor thing must be hungry."  
  
Omasu and Okon exchanged worried gazes. It had been almost 5 years and things still weren't the same.  
  
Upstairs, Misao was reading aloud over a small futon, almost straining to see in the candlelight. "And so the brave warrior decided to help the young lady and."  
  
"Mama! You've read this story before already!" a small boy accused in a tired voice.  
  
"Yeah, Mama! Please tell us something else!" pleaded the equally tiny girl next to the boy.  
  
Misao laughed as she tossed the book aside. "Ha, ha! I think I've read just about every book here!"  
  
"Then can you make up a story?" her son asked.  
  
"Tell us about Papa!" her daughter suggested eagerly.  
  
Okina paused outside the door, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
Misao tried to hide the sadness that washed over her. Her children didn't need to see their mother cry again. But just the thought of Aoshi made her heart lurch in her chest. So she decided to find a way out. "There's so much I can tell you about him! I wouldn't know where to start!"  
  
"What did he look like?" the girl questioned, her wide blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, he looked like you two do now! With the black hair and blue eyes."  
  
"But you have those too." The boy interjected. "Was he a good fighter?"  
  
"He'll have to show you what he can do when he gets back." Misao said quickly, standing up. "Goodnight Atoshi. Sleep well Mishiko." It was all she could do to maintain her composure as she slipped out of the room, only to bump into Okina.  
  
"Oof! Oh, sorry Jiya!" she apologized, though her voice was already breaking.  
  
Okina balanced the tray with his free hand as he used the other to place upon her shoulder. "Oh Misao-chan. Come, let's go and talk for a little while, eh?"  
  
She nodded. "H-Hai." She allowed him to lead her away down the darkened hall.  
  
The moment they heard their footsteps fade away from their hearing, the twins' eyes snapped open. Atoshi grinned over at his sister. "Wouldn't it be great if we got to see Papa?"  
  
"Mama says he is coming back soon!" Mishiko hissed with equal excitement. "I'll be glad when he does because maybe she can smile without getting all sad."  
  
"Yeah." Atoshi rolled over onto his side. "Let's hope it is soon."  
  
........  
  
Inside Misao's room, she was sobbing on her futon. Okina was sitting beside her, running a hand over her head as though he was trying to soothe a child. However, the method always seemed to work no matter how old she had become.  
  
"It's not fair!" she cried. "I hate telling them to keep waiting when we don't even know where Aoshi-sama is or if he's." she couldn't finish.  
  
"Come, come now." The old man said softly. "Aoshi promised he'd be back. And he will be. It could be any time now, Misao-chan."  
  
"That's what I keep telling myself." She whispered, recovering enough to wipe at her eyes. "But I still."  
  
"He'll be back and soon enough." Okina said and got up to leave. Before he exited, he turned and smiled. "And then he can meet his children for the first time."  
  
Misao broke into a shaky smile. It was true, whenever Aoshi was to return, it would be his first time meeting his son and daughter. He had left on his mission to Tokyo without even knowing that he was to become a father. She hoped that his heart would have a place for them just as it did for her.  
  
.......  
  
"Misao-chan! Uh, I mean, Okashira!"  
  
Misao turned from watching her children play as Kumo came running towards her, his heavy steps causing the wood floor to tremble. Her smile faded upon seeing the urgency in his eyes. "What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
He slid to a halt and caught his breath. "Okashira! Aoshi's.Aoshi's."  
  
Misao gasped and seized him by his broad shoulders. "What about Aoshi?"  
  
"He's coming!"  
  
Atoshi and Mishiko stopped playing as they heard their mother's joyous cry. Misao looked at them. "Children! Hurry!" She ran back into the building, not waiting for them to shake off the snow and follow her.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Mishiko asked as they dashed back inside.  
  
Atoshi shook his head. "Dunno. Let's hurry!"  
  
.......  
  
Snow had begun to fall once more as Aoshi slowly approached the Aioya, shoulders sagging slightly with fatigue. Looking up, he saw the lights of the building shining, brightening his blue eyes. But the excitement that stirred within him only came at the sound of her voice, a voice he had longed to hear once again.  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!!!"  
  
It pierced the cool air, clear and beautiful. Aoshi allowed himself to smile as he quickened his speed to the best of his ability, trying to keep his steady composure all the while.  
  
He could see them now, all gathered at the front entrance, waiting for him. But he didn't have to come any closer as the one he sought came bolting at him, her eyes leaving a trail of tears in her wake. "Aoshi-sama! Aoshi- sama!"  
  
She still called him that same name. Oh well, not like he minded any.  
  
Misao came to a halt, but lost her footing as her thin sandals touched a sheet of ice. "Whoa!" Flailing her arms, she began to fall.  
  
Strong arms caught her, preventing her from hitting the hard, cold ground. Aoshi remained in a kneeling position, feeling her against him for the first time in half a decade. Just the feel of her leaning against his broad chest made his eyes close with contentment. "Misao."  
  
Misao wrapped her arms around him with all her strength, crying her eyes out all the while. "Oh Aoshi-sama.I've missed you.so much."  
  
"I've missed you too," he added gently, resting his head against her back.  
  
While this reunion was taking place, two children pushed their way to the front of the throng. Glancing up, they were rather surprised to see that Okon and Omasu were holding each other and crying while Okina, Shiro, and Kumo all had on wide smiles.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Atoshi asked.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Mishiko pointed straight ahead, though the rapidly falling snow did not help in seeing things. "That's Mama!"  
  
"Who's she with?" Atoshi scratched the back of his head, but Okina placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The old man had a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Just wait a moment. Then you will see."  
  
Aoshi finally stood up and helped Misao to her feet as well. Smiling broadly, she threw her arms around him one last time before they turned in the direction of the Aioya. "I'm glad you're home, Anata."  
  
"It's good to be home," he agreed, leaning down to plant a light kiss on her forehead. He was so glad to finally see her again; it didn't even bother him that they had an audience.  
  
Just then, Misao looked up at him. "Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, leading her towards the entrance.  
  
"I wasn't.the only one.you.left behind when you went to Tokyo."  
  
He gazed down at her questioningly. "Misao?"  
  
She pointed at the crowd of friends waiting for them. He studied them for a brief instant before gasping aloud. He had just spotted the two children, who were looking up at him with equally dumbfounded expressions.  
  
Misao's eyes were filling up with tears once again. "Their your children, Aoshi-sama."  
  
The snow stopped falling, leaving a light gray sky. Now, everyone could see each other. But for a long moment, no one could find it in them to say anything. There was a simple, yet tense silence.  
  
Finally, Okina and the others decided to move things along a little bit. Okon knelt down to face the twins, who met her gaze with uncertainty. She smiled tearfully. "Atoshi, Mishiko, that man over there with your mother is.your father."  
  
They both gasped now and craned their necks for a closer look. Just then, Mishiko took off towards the tall fellow. "Papa! Papa!"  
  
The spell was broken as Aoshi fell to his knees to catch the little girl, taking her up into his arms and holding her close to him. And before he could regain himself any further, the boy had slammed into him as well. Misao cupped her hands over her mouth with delight. The rest of the Oniwabanshuu were tearing up all over again.  
  
Never before had Aoshi smiled such a big smile as he knelt there, hugging his two children with all his might. "Papa, it's you!" Atoshi cried joyously, pulling away to look up at his father. Aoshi noticed that he was the spitting image of himself as a young child.  
  
"Are you gonna stay now, Papa?" Mishiko pleaded, also pulling back. She was a chibi version of Misao.  
  
Aoshi felt dazed all of a sudden. Meeting his children, who he had no clue of for this entire time, made his heart race and pound like never before. For the first time, since he and Misao had finally confessed their feelings for each other, he felt as though he was complete. He nodded. "Yes, yes I'm staying." 


End file.
